lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Talon
His Past Origin Steel Talon (originally known as Cahlyo Vesicus, Beta Unit 3) is, like Storm Flare and Tectonic Wave, a product of the Amalgam Project Beta Series in 19,961 BC, a program designed by the Rohaz-Mentis to combine the best of both Mentis and Robur genetics. However, research was cut short after the Mars Research Facility was destroyed by assaulting Robur in 19,942, forcing Steel Talon and his teammates to be moved to the Orbital Research Station above Earth. The facility went into lockdown after the Menton Weapon destroyed nearly every Rohaz in the galaxy in 17,199 BC. Steel remained on the station in cryo-sleep until 1109 AD, when a massive comet awoke him abruptly. Awakening Most of the other Mentis on board did not awake at all from the comet impact in 1109 AD, in fact they would continue to rest as nearly all except 4 were killed instantly in the blast or flung into the nothingness of space at hundreds of miles per second. Steel Talon was one of the lucky 4, as his pod crashed on Earth; right off the coast of western England to be exact. Steel awoke on the shore of England the next day, with the only knowledge in his possession his name. He lived and grew up on the streets of London over the years, and eventually became part of a brawling gang. With his superior Robur strength, Steel became the top fighter in all of Britain, and later on became the leader of the gang. However, the British government didn't exact take too kindly to him and his brawlers starting fights in the middle of the city, and had a large bounty on his head, courtesy of the government. The only problem was, that because of his extreme Robur strength and fighting skill, anyone who tried to collect on him ended up dead, except one. The one known as Tectonic Wave. Unified In 1467, after over 300 years of beating on weak humans, Steel talon came face-to-face with a samurai from feudal Japan, one known as Tectonic Wave. Tectonic came to collect his bounty, and Steel assumed it would just be another easy fight; both were immensely surprised at what happened next. Both were shocked at each others strength and the fact that they both healed from wounds almost instantly. The two realized that they were related in some way or another, and became best friends from that moment on. They shared many stories into the following nights, but then they inquired about the "code" tattooed on each others backs. Tectonic Wave's translated to Beta 1 and Steel Talon's was Beta 3, and both concluded that their must be a Beta 2 somewhere in the world. The two then began a journey across the known world, confronting so-called legendary fighters across the globe, only with the battles being huge disappointments for the two adventurers. After a few years, the two fought their way across China, after humiliating another "legendary" fighter in front of a crowd of onlookers, Steel Talon and Tectonic Wave proceeded to the next town looking for more fighters. The fighter who they humiliated was quite wealthy and didn't take being beaten well. Wanting to get back at the duo, the fighter hired a skilled assassin who was renowned for never failing a contract, and paid her a large sum of money to kill Steel and Tectonic. While Steel and Tec were sleeping in an inn one night, Steel suddenly awoke to a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes shot open to see a masked female figure standing over him holding a blade through his heart. A look of suprise was in the assailant's eyes and Steel smirked as he saw that Tectonic had already awoken an readied his blade. When the assassin looked to her left, Tec quickly decapitated her with one quick slash of his blade. To both Steel's and Tectonic's suprise, the head instantly rejoined with the body before it could even hit the ground. The assassin lashed out at Tectonic Wave with a kick that sent him flying through a wall. Steel shattered the blade the assassin was holding in his chest and unleashed a punch square into the assassin's face. The assassin was sent reeling back and Steel stood up pinning her to the ground. Just as Steel was about to throw another punch down upon the assassin Tec yelled at him to stop. Steel then realized what this assassin's abilities meant and tore his shirt off showing her the tattoo embeded upon his back. The assassin then removed her mask and showed Steel and Tec the tattoo on her back which, as the duo expected, translated into "Beta 2". The assassin told them that her name was Storm Flare and that they must be related somehow. Since their reunion in 1467, the newly formed trio have stuck by each other. Steel Talon and his "family" even became the world's first superheroes in the early 20th century, fighting crime across the world. They eventually moved to the Demith Colony in 2089 AD, as they decided that human affairs were best left to humans, until, a new and greater war arrived at their doorstep. A war not being run by humans. The Battle of Demith On the day of November 8th, 2153 AD, 0430 hours Demith Global Time; the Epsilon battlecruiser Sunhawk, along with multiple escort ships, warped into high orbit over Demith and unleashed a massive orbital bombardment and deployed thousands of ground soldiers. The planet was under siege, and the hastily assembled Demith Militia requested the super-humans of Demith to help fend off the attack. Steel Talon and his companions rose to the challenge, and were assigned with the task to go into orbit and assault the Sunhawk directly. The trio, along with a few other heroes, landed on the bow of the ship and literally smashed their way inside through the thick starship hull. The group split up into two teams, and Steel talon was separated from his brother and sister. Tec and Storm's team actually reached the main engine core first, but were confronted by Sky Marshal Evanata himself, who began killing them off one-by-one. Steel Talon's team was able to arrive in time to save Tectonic Wave and Storm Flare, as Evanata's fire powers were putting extreme strain on their regeneration capability. However, the Epsilon forces on the ground were pulling out, as they destroyed the prime air defense control center on Demith, and the Sunhawk was preparing to bombard the planet until life ceased to exist upon it. The trio were the only heroes still alive on the Sunhawk, and they had to stop the ship immediately or else hundreds of millions would perish in under orbital railcannons. Steel Talon volunteered to hold off Evanata while Tectonic and Storm would destroy the reactor. They finished off the reactor, but the core explosion sent them flying off into space, unable to help Steel Talon who was being burned alive by Evanata over and over again as the crumbling ship went into reentry. Steel Talon eventually passed out from the excruciating pains of his burns, and Evanata, knowing that Schpein would pay him well if he brought this superhuman to him alive, grabbed Steel's unconscious body and accelerated out of the ship and into space only seconds before it impacted Demith and created an immense explosion equal to 300,000 megatons of TNT. Evanata went on to a nearby escort ship, and warped back to Planet Venglar with his prize. The Lab Schpein was astonished when he learned that the super-human that Evanata brought him was one of the trio, well known as the first superheroes of mankind. Over the following years, Schpein conducted many experiments on the unconscious warrior, and in fact learned a great deal about his power and capability (what he learned was later incorporated into the CyberOps Program). However, the experiments were taking a major toll on Steel Talon's physical structure; as his whole skeletal system was undergoing major changes, transforming into a dense, impenetrable carbon material with giant spikes of said material protruding from multiple points on his body which were getting larger over time. In 2164 Schpein used Steel Talon as a test subject for the alpha version of the "Paragon System", which was an experimental system designed to see if humans who developed powers could be conditioned for combat. However, the main flaw with the alpha version was how it warped the subjects mind under its control, and Steel Talon became very psychologically dependent on it. In 2168, his brother Tectonic Wave was able to break into the base and rescue him from the test facility in the Sandifer Desert on Planet Taue, but Steel was still very emotionally connected to the Paragon System, and thus began to use the nickname "Paragon Protector X" which was the name he adopted during his time under the influence of the paragon system. Current Times Steel Talon and Tectonic Wave are currently working with the Demith Dominion to plan an assault on Epsilon's Arkives Tower. The brothers' only motive for taking part in the war is that their sister, Storm Flare, is currently under some sort of mind control and serves the emperor unquestioningly. They know that she is in a precarious situation, and both Steel and Tectonic will do whatever it takes to rescue her from the clutches of Emperor XtremEvan. Steel also has a personal problem with Schpein, the mad doctor who almost ruined his life, and will see to it that the psychotic doctor gets what he deserves. Personality Steel Talon is a hardcore adrenaline junkie, as he always enjoys dangerous thrills. In fact, he takes it to a whole new level because his regeneration powers make normal thrill rides for humans extremely boring for him. He is also quite the ladies' man, as he is always picking up different girls at bars and clubs around the LGA System. Steel Talon always shows off an outgoing personality, but his mind is still seriously damaged psychologically due to the effects of the Paragon System. His mind was nearly demolished by it, and he constantly has dreams, hallucinations, and hears voices in his head from the twisted realm created by the Paragon system. Powers & Abilities Steel Talon possesses number of superhuman abilities due to his possession of Rohaz genetics and due to experimentation done to him by Schpein Superhuman Strength & Durability Steel Talon, like Tectonic Wave and Storm Flare, possesses multiple powers and capabilities. His first ability is his super strength and durability. Although his strength is much less than that of a typical Robur, Steel Talon has the highest upper body strength of the Amalgam subjects and can press about 4,000 tons with his arms and about 2,500 tons with his legs when pushing himself to his maximum. Steel's body is by far the most durable of the amalgam trio, which allows him to use the upper levels of his strength without being torn apart or sent flying back from recoil. His body can easily shrug off hits from heavy weapons such as rail-guns and high explosives, as forces of that magnitude would only bruise him at most. Steel Talon can also use his extreme muscles to run at incredible speeds of over 1,000 miles per hour, and leap distances of over 2 miles. Accelerated Regeneration & Body Reconstruction His second ability is accelerated regeneration, and it operates the exact same way across the Amalgam Trio. From Storm Flare's page: "Like the Robur, her metabolism is accelerated to a point that makes her almost invincible. Any wound that she receives will regenerate and heal completely within a few seconds. If a significant portion of her body is severed, such as a limb, the cells will break apart in the severed section, and like magnets, be attracted to their previous placement and reform on her body. This process is all controlled by the nucleus each individual cell, which has stored memory of its proper allocation on her anatomy, making her literally invincible as she can reconstruct herself from any wound. The only limitation to this ability is the energy her body requires to regenerate and reform. Being required to regenerate and reform over and over again drains her body's stores and will eventually cause the process to start slowing down and eventually stop altogether. The only way to effectively kill her through normal means before her energy supplies ran out would be to simultaneously destroy every cell in her body leaving none to reform or regenerate." Carbon-Composite Skeletal System & Protruding Spikes Steel Talon's final ability was not intended by the Mentis, but a side-affect of Schpein's experiments that lasted for over a decade. Steel Talon's bone structure metamorphosed into a near invincible composite carbon material, taking his durability to a whole new level. Steel Talon's skeletal structure cannot be destroyed by any means, even thermonuclear and anti-matter weapons, because of this genetic mutation. Also, the skeletal structure can grow dramatically in any direction by him simply thinking about. Steel often uses this power to create massive spikes that usually measure up to over a meter in length. These spikes, along with his super-strength, makes fighting Steel in a melee battle a nightmare for anyone or anything, as being shredded by massive, indestructible spikes with 6,000 tons of force behind them is a terrifying thought. Steel Talon can shred any armor or hull, pure or composite, in mere milliseconds with this capability. Also, by detaching his bones, he can throw these spikes at targets with deadly accuracy at up to hypersonic speeds. Any spike/bone Steel Talon uses in this matter will quickly regenerate or rejoin with his body as the bones are effected in the same manner by his regeneration as the rest of his body.